Something Special & Found
by nvkk
Summary: Two oneshots. One: Emmett thinks about Rosalie, and something special for her. Two: Bella lost Edward, and she is trying to find him using the only clue he left her the night he disappeared. Please read my author's note to understand. "First" story.Thanks
1. Something Special

AN: Okay, so this is my 'first' story (at least written in this pen name). This is actually my school assignment, but, as a victim of the O.C.D. (obessive cullen disorder), I couldn't write without writing something about Twilight. So, let me know what you guys think, and that would be fantastic. I've uploaded both stories (unfortunately, the first attempt had failed). Let me know which one you guys think it's better.

One more thing; pretend Emmett and Rosalie is human, and this is their second anniversary.

**Emmett's POV**

I'm in love.

I, Emmett McCarty Cullen, is in love with Rosalie Lillian Hale.

Just with her long, golden hair and baby blue eyes, it was enough to melt any guy's heart simply by glancing at her. Then one glance would turn into one gaze, one gaze would become a whole gaping session. Well she _is_ smoking hot!

And man… don't even get me started on her body. Those legs…

And her personality, ha! I've lost count of the number of times she 'kneed' me in the groin, or slapped my head – hard.

And I love it.

I love how she can stand up for herself, how she doesn't take crap from anyone (Including me), and I love how she's not just another one of those blonde bimbos.

I love how she _has_ a personality.

Best thing is, she loves me too.

Anyways, this is why I wondered why _such_ a chick would pick me. I mean, I _am_ good looking, but I'll admit I'm a lame-joked goof at times. And most chicks go for the perfect, gentlemanly type…

I don't know much about making chicks happy by being all romantic, but through lessons – and rather painful and frustrating ones, bliss my girl – I think I grasped some concept. All chicks just dig flowers and romantic words on Valentines Day.

But this year, I refuse to give my Rose something as common as flowers and a card. Two reasons, one, it's what every girl with a spouse gets and two – and this is the most important reason – this year is our second year anniversary. Two is a special number. We can only have our two year anniversary _once_.

I wrecked my brain for ideas, I wrecked my friends' mental well being for ideas, I wrecked my home over fights with my friends for ideas

"_Jasperjasperjasperjasperjasperjasp-"_

"_WHAT!" _He yelled.

"_Ideas… please…" _I whined.

"_Oh _shut_ up." _He groaned, his hands knotting his hair.

I grinned at the memory. Oh good old Jasper, and his love for me.

So that's how I found myself, on a Sunday morning, standing in "Toys" department in Wal-mart, searching for the toy I had to get Rose.

See that's also how I found the perfect gift. I was so happy, lifting it off the counter, checking it out, exclaiming how perfect it is because it's in Rose's favorite color…

I was happy. I was beyond joyful. Rose was going to be so proud! I had found her something she might like, and came up with the idea all by myself.

Which is why I didn't mind all the shoppers in the huge line staring at me (tall, muscular and (no point in denying it) handsome, holding a huge toy) with wide, shocked eyes, their thoughts obvious in their expression…

Most people thought I was crazy to buy the stuffed bear.

But they don't understand, they don't know, they _wouldn't_ know.

Because none of them have someone as special as my Rosalie.


	2. Found

AN: Please keep in mind that it's a school project, so I obviously couldn't be too truthful with information in order to avoid awkward questions from teachers.

**Found**

She froze. He stared at her. The shock obvious on his face as he stared at the intruder. She stared back, scared, horrified, and unsure of what to do.

Then she was running for her life. Her lungs felt like it was on fire as she ran.

"Run faster… come on Bella…" She thought, forcing her exhausted legs to move even faster then her current neck-breaking pace. "You still need to find him…" At the thought of _him_, her limbs were filled with a sudden gust of energy. With her new motivation, she raced faster, determined to outrun her black-hooded chasers. She wasn't ready to face death, not yet, not before she finds him.

She knew why she was chased. Why she had been running – but never far – from the city for over a year now. Volterra of Italy.

It had been almost a year since that ghastly night, when he was gone, without any notifications prior to her or any communication since. No one knew where he went, or what happened to him.

Bella was no exception; all she knew was a huge chunk of her was missing. _Her_ Edward was missing.

Ever since, she had been looking for him, with the only clue she had. She remembered that he mentioned Volterra on that night. It wasn't a great clue, but it was all she had.

Oh for him she would do anything. For him, she would mess with the Volturi, entering their forbidden property, just to look for him...

…And now she was chased.

"Stop!" One of the chasers yelled.

"Yeah, right." Bella thought mockingly. "Not if I want to live."

"Please, stop." A velvety voice said, no trace of force in his tone. The voice wasn't very loud, yet Bella heard him clearly – oh so clearly – it was as if he had whispered in her ears. Bella skidded to a stop, and froze in shock.

"Don't move." The voice said again. Bella listened to it, all issues forgotten. The voice was exactly like music. So…beautiful…

… Yet so familiar. She recognized that voice anywhere.

"Stay," the voice commanded. As if she capable of anything else at that moment! She was solidified, forgetting all thoughts of escape, and listened – to her – to the most melodic sound in the world.

"Edward, you sure have a knack with stopping people in their tracks." One laughed.

Edward didn't answer.

So many questions she had! What was he doing here? Why did he left? What happened meanwhile? Most of all, what about them? Him and her? But she was scared to look up, horrified of what she might see in his stunning emerald eyes.

"Bella," His voice came softly, like it was caressing her name. "Look at me, please."

Her heart was pumping loudly, and every inch of her skin felt like it was on fire. Her eyes clouded up, and she felt she was about to explode, for every emotion possible she was experiencing at the same time. She was light headed, and that was the last thing she remembers before she slipped into unconscious.

When she woke, she was aware she lay on a bed. Opening her eyes, she realized she was in a huge, dark chamber. The room was crowded with unfamiliar faces.

"Edward," She whispered his name.

"Forget about him." A stunning female with red eyes spoke, her stare full of venom as she glowered at Bella.

"Why?" Bella asked.

The beauty didn't answer as she continued glaring.

But she didn't need to; Bella didn't want to hear the answer, for she was terrified of what she _might_ say.


End file.
